


Best Friend Emergency

by i_am_girlfriday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_girlfriday/pseuds/i_am_girlfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira: 911 i need you to be my bf.<br/>Derek: i’ve never heard of a best friend emergency. had to ask stiles if that was a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risskabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risskabob/gifts).



> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/post/91083095100/fake-relationship-scott-lydia-or-kira-anyone-d) in response to a _fake relationship_ prompt.
> 
> For more information on pairings, see notes at the end.
> 
> Also, let's pretend that Noshiko Yukimura has living relatives. I kinda forgot that she's like 900 years old.

Kira finds herself single during her sophomore year of college. She and Scott have finally decided that their relationship has run its course. They part on good terms, but her great aunt keeps trying to set her up with her neighbor's son because she thinks moving on quickly is the only way to get over a broken heart.

"Chad plays football at Cal and he's studying business!" Great Aunt Kazuko says over tea one afternoon.

He's great on paper, but Kira's just not interested, and even less interested in being set up by her great aunt who is kind but very nosy. Kira wants to enjoy being single for a while and figure out who she is and what she wants to do with her life. She wants to study abroad in Paris during her junior year and be free from romantic entanglements. That's the plan anyway. (And if Allison also happens to be single then, so much the better.)

During Thanksgiving dinner it's heavily implied that the neighbor boy will be dropping by for pie. Kira does the only thing she can think of: lie.

"Actually, I'm sort of seeing someone," she says casually over her turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Someone from school?" her mother asks with a raised eyebrow.

Her father leans over the table and looks at her expectantly. He's still hoping for Kira's reunion with Scott.

Kira can feel her ears turning red. She's terrible at lying to her parents. "It's casual." Kira surreptitiously fishes her phone out of her pocket and texts under the table to the only person she can think of who'll go along with her harebrained plan.

**Kira: 911 i need you to be my bf.**

Kira spoons some of her mother's sweet potato and marshmallow casserole onto her plate and makes a show of really digging into her plate.

"You haven't mentioned anyone new before," her dad presses.

Kira mimes chewing to buy some time. "Well, it's complicated."

Great Aunt Kazuko shakes her head. "Oh Kira, he's not a married man, is he? That never ends well. Just ask Hana," she says while jerking her thumb at Kira's cousin.

"Mother!" Aunt Tamako cries from her end of the table.

Kira starts to cough and sends her cousin a sympathetic look. Her phone buzzes in her lap. She glances at the reply.

**Derek: i've never heard of a best friend emergency. had to ask stiles if that was a thing.**

Kira snorts. "This is him. I'll just excuse myself from the table, Auntie." Kira avoids her parents' gaze and scuttles to the guest bedroom of her great aunt's condo.

Kira dials Derek's number and he picks up on the first ring.

"Aren't you eating with your family?" Derek asks without greeting her.

"I am. We're in Emeryville at my great aunt's." Kira sighs deeply.

"What's the best friend emergency?"

Kira grins. She can practically hear Derek blushing over the phone. "BF means boyfriend, doofus."

Derek chokes on his tongue. "Well, I'm flattered, but--"

"Derek, can you just come over for pie? I have literally never been more desperate."

"But Melissa said she's making pecan pie--"

"Please? Come get me right now and we can make it back to Beacon Hills for the McCall's dinner. It doesn't start until 7."

Derek sighs. "I don't even know why I let you talk me into things."

"Because you're my BFF, duh." Kira giggles.

"I'm so confused."

"BFF means you're my best friend forever, Derek."

"But you just said--"

"I know. Just come here and be my fake boyfriend. It's what best friends do." Kira ends the call before Derek can complain. She texts him the address and returns to the dining table. "He's on his way. I hope that's okay?"

"How nice, your young man wants to come over for dessert," Great Aunt Kazuko says, standing to clear the table. "Does he have a friend for Hana?"

Aunt Tamako puts her head in her hands and Hana slinks further down in her chair.

"You know, we haven't talked about doubling..."

"Kira, why don't we freshen up. Your hair is looking a little flat," Kira's mother motions with her head toward the bathroom.

Kira deflates a little further. She grabs her purse from the couch and heads to the bathroom with her mother. Her mother shuts the door behind them.

"You are not getting back together with Scott, are you?"

Kira rolls her eyes. "No, mom." Kira checks her teeth and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Who did you call then?"

"Derek," she says nonchalantly.

Kira's mother purses her lips.

"What?" Kira puts her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, you were thinking disapproving thoughts very loudly then."

"He's so much older than you."

"Says the woman who's 900 years old."

Kira's mother rolls her eyes.

"I just worry about you."

"Well..." Kira makes a face and is about to come clean with the whole story.

Her mother puts up her hand. "Don't tell me. Plausible deniability." She hands Kira lipstick in a subtle pink. "Put some on or Kazuko will force you to put on her Shisedo red."

Kira smiles at her mother and is grateful she's willing to go the extra mile to sell her fake relationship.

Derek arrives less than an hour later. Kira greets him with a friendly peck on the cheek and notices how he blushes a little. It's adorable and she's going to tease the crap out of him later for it. He blushes again when Great Aunt Kazuko shuffles around him, making a show of taking his coat just so she can look at his butt in those tight jeans. Introductions are made and Derek is the perfect mix of respectful and bashful.

"Where has Kira been hiding you?" she clucks as she ushers Derek to the dining table.

Kira's dad gives Derek a sympathetic glance. "Derek, it's nice to see you."

"Hello, sir."

"You are brave entering a house full of women," Kira's dad raises his coffee cup in a mock toast.

"I grew up in a house full of women," Derek admits sheepishly.

"Derek, what kind of pie can I serve you?" Kira's mom asks with the pie server in hand.

"My Aunt Tamako's persimmon pudding pie is amazing and naturally sweet. I know you don't indulge too often," Kira suggests.

"You know your young man so well, Kira." Great Aunt Kazuko beams from her end of the table.

"How do you know each other?" Hana asks out of curiosity, and perhaps a bit of jealousy.

"Beacon Hills is a small town," Derek deflects easily.

"Mutual friends," Kira adds.

"Well, any friend of Kira's is welcome here," Great Aunt Kazuko says with a wink.

***

Derek becomes Kira's default 'plus one' at all of her family functions. Her parents know they're just friends, but they never comment on it. Kira's dad has his fingers crossed that she and Scott will date again in the future, and her mother just appreciates Derek's born-werewolf upbringing. He's attentive to tradition and cultural practices in a way that humans aren't.

"I think you're coming out ahead in this arrangement," Kira says to Derek as they sway to slow music at her cousin John's wedding. They look like any other happy couple dancing after stuffing themselves on the buffet and enjoying the open bar.

"I do love Korean food."

"My dad said you should come over for Korean tacos next Tuesday."

"He's going fusion?" Derek asks as he spins Kira.

"Wants to see what all the fuss is about."

"They're good." Derek grins.

Kira raises an eyebrow. "You've had them?"

"Yeah, once, on a road trip with Stiles."

Kira sighs. She just wishes that Derek would come clean about his feelings for Stiles, but she's learned it's better to keep her mouth shut about it, at least in public.

"I know what you're thinking," Derek grumbles.

Kira hums.

"He's not ready yet."

Kira puts her hands around Derek's face. It's a nice face, objectively speaking. She knows to outsiders it looks like they're a happy couple on the verge of a kiss. She feels only a little bad about deceiving her family, but it's just easier than dealing with the constant questions. Kira rubs her face along his scruff and lets him hold her close. They both need this kind of affection  
.  
"You're ridiculous, Derek Hale," she whispers. She wants to tell him that he's the best person she knows and a person would be crazy not to fall in love with him, but she doesn't want to be a broken record.

"Maybe...but I'm also a better dancer than Malia."

Kira snorts. "You're right about that. Her moves would probably scar my relatives." She remembers Malia trying to seduce her by grinding her hips against Kira's on the dance floor.

Derek clears his throat. "I thought maybe you two would--"

"Nah," Kira cuts him off.

Derek rubs her back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just...not relationship material I guess." Kira tries hard not to be bitter about flirtations that never quite blossomed into anything more.

Derek pulls back and cups her chin in his warm hand. "Kira Yukimura, you are ridiculous."

***

Derek tells Kira that he has no desire to go to his class reunion, particularly because he didn't graduate with his actual class. But since he got the job as assistant basketball coach, he's been pressured to turn up at various BHHS events. As a cruel prank Finstock signs him up for his reunion and adds a 'plus one.' Kira has a final due for her Masters program, but somehow she gets it done in time to make the two hour drive back home.

Derek and Kira pose for pictures under a balloon arch and they get roped into group pictures with some of Derek's former basketball teammates.

"It's like prom." Kira beams.

"I wouldn't know..."

Kira squeezes his hand. She knows Derek's thinking about Paige and how she'd died on a cold winter night. By the time prom rolled around in spring, Derek was doing the dirty with Kate in the back of her car. She hopes she's coming across as reassuring.

"Come on, let's go get some punch. I even brought provisions." Kira winks at him and shows him the vial in her purse. It's Lydia's secret recipe for getting werewolves drunk.

They find their table first and Derek grimaces. He makes awkward small talk with the other couples already seated. Beacon Hills is small enough that he's probably run into most of his classmates that still live here, but knowing Derek, he probably doesn't attempt friendship with any of them. His social circle is Scott's pack, Chris Argent, and reluctantly Bobby Finstock.

Kira hooks a finger into Derek's collar and tugs gently. "Excuse us. We're going to go find the bar," Kira says bluntly.

"What about mingling?" Derek asks while shuffling close to her.

"Is there anyone at that table you really want to talk to?"

Derek shakes his head.

"Then let's go get wasted."

Derek loosens up by his third drink and by the fourth he just keeps saying stuff that Kira is going to have to take to the grave. He waxes poetically about Stiles for two songs.

"Kira, his hands. I just, I mean. Jesus," Derek says while grinding non sexually against Kira.

Kira cackles because Derek loves to dance, especially when he's drunk and he's pretty shameless when it comes to touching his partners. "Sorry, drunk giggling."

Derek grumbles about Lydia's werewolf roofies. He talks about Stiles, and how happy he is that he's traveling and seeing the world.

"I just hope Stiles comes back for the summer, ya know? It would be weird if he didn't. Scott really misses him," Derek slurs his words slightly.

"Sure, Scott misses him."

"He does!"

"And you don't miss him at all," Kira teases gently.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want him coming home just for me," Derek says emphatically as he dips her.

When Kira is upright again she sees the man in question walking toward the middle of the gym. 

Kira winks at Stiles and wonders how long it'll be before Derek recognizes his familiar heartbeat or catches his scent. Maybe the music is too loud and the odor of gym socks is too strong, because somehow Stiles catches Derek unawares.

"Can I cut in?" Stiles asks hopefully, his eyes shining and his voice a little unsteady.

Derek turns to face him and he looks like he's at war with himself--he looks ecstatic to see Stiles, but also a bit like a kicked puppy. He lets go of Kira's hand and unwinds his other arm from her hips. "Um, of course."

Stiles hasn't taken his eyes off of Derek and Kira starts to feel like she's intruding on their private moment.

Before she can slink away she hears Derek stutter, "It’s good to see you. We’ll catch up later, Stiles?" Derek backs away and jerks his thumb toward their table.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" Stiles asks while reaching out to grab hold of Derek’s hand.

Derek looks pained. “I thought you wanted to dance with—” 

Stiles makes a face. “Kira?”

Kira looks between the two of them and smiles broadly. Watching them is better than sitting at home in her pajamas watching Netflix.

"Well, yeah…" Derek says sheepishly.

"Dude, I didn’t fly home from Spain just to dance with Kira at your high school reunion." Stiles glances at her quickly and adds, "No offense, Kira."

Kira puts her hands up. “None taken.” Kira elbows Derek gently as she passes him. “You got this,” she encourages him. 

Kira finds her chair at the table and tries to surreptitiously take pictures of Stiles and Derek as they slow dance for the first time in the Beacon Hills High School gym. The sweet jams keep coming, and no one needs to know that Kira put in half a dozen requests with the DJ. Derek looks like a kid on Christmas. He’s holding onto Stiles like he might drift away, but Stiles doesn’t seem to mind. He keeps grinning and smiling back at Derek in between peppering his face and mouth with kisses. Kira wonders if either of them notice their audience. Most of Derek’s classmates are gawking, and Finstock—who’s manning the refreshment table—alternates between laughing and making kissy faces. 

Kira pulls out her phone to find a text from Lydia.

**Lydia: How’s your date with Derek going?**

Kira snorts and they start texting back and forth. 

**Kira: Okay, but I think I just lost my permanent ‘plus one.’**

**Lydia: I wasn’t sure if Stiles’ flight would make it. Sorry about your fake relationship ending.**

**Kira: Heartbreak’s a bitch.**

**Lydia: Aw, poor baby.**

**Kira: I don’t know how I’ll survive.**

**Lydia: My theory is you need a rebound with a hot young thing.**

Kira throws her head back and laughs.

**Kira: Is that so…**

**Lydia: I’m in the parking lot. If you want to test my theory.**

**Kira: For science purposes.**

**Lydia: Definitely. For science.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kira/Derek (fake relationship that stays platonic); Kira/Scott (past); mentions of Kira/Allison, Kira/Malia; ends with Stiles/Derek, Kira/Lydia. 
> 
> Come say [hi](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
